


The Dragon's Family

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I just wanted to make something nice, M/M, Please let it count, does this count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: Back when they all were younger and things could be happy.





	

Genji had befriended several of those in Overwatch, mostly McCree and his father who happened to be the commander of Blackwatch. McCree became his best friend, constantly getting into dumb shit with him and then calling Gabriel to bail them out when shit got too bad. Gabriel always grumbled about it but he always made sure they were alright. Gabriel, Gabriel was someone Genji had wanted to sleep with the moment he saw him.

However that started to change one day when Genji and McCree were out on an adventure of theirs. Tracking a little gang through the city to the backend of it. McCree had started to become unsure of it but Genji was insistent that they keep going.  
Genji shifted his stance before heading in and McCree shook his head but followed after the ninja, he was getting a bad feeling about this but he wasn’t just going to let Genji go in alone. It didn’t take either long to realize it had been a trap as they were fired at from all directions, alone in this warehouse.  
McCree was quick to send out a single word text to Gabriel as they ran for cover. Genji was using his sword to block as many shots as he could but it hurt his arm and shoulder to move it so quickly. And neither were getting out uninjured. In fact they were both shot up a bit, not terribly but it wasn’t good either.  
“So, insistent on coming in?”  
“Oh shut up”  
McCree snickered before leaning up from cover to fire back at their assailants. Genji leaning to the side to throw shuriken but soon enough they could hear the sounds of shouts and familiar shotguns.  
“God I love your father”  
“Ew”  
Genji looked at McCree and stuck his tongue out, it was no small secret between them that Genji really wanted Gabriel. But McCree wasn’t going to hold it against him, he knew what Genji was like and was just happy it hadn’t happened yet.  
Soon enough they could hear the heavy boots as Gabriel walked over to their hiding place, he gave them one look before he was moving to take care of their wounds as best he could here.  
“Gabriel Reyes, you are a godsend”  
Gabriel looked at Genji before going back to his work quietly, he wasn’t going to respond to that but it was not hidden from him that Genji found him attractive. Genji hadn’t been all that secretive about it.  
Once they were a bit patched up they had to get up and get back, Genji insisting on coming back with them until he was healed which made McCree snicker because it wasn’t about healing and he knew that and he knew Gabriel knew it too. But there was no argue from Gabriel, in fact he leaned down and picked the young ninja up into his arms.  
Genji looked at McCree with a shocked expression that displayed the fact that he was quite pleased with this too and McCree grinned before holding onto his father’s shoulder to walk alongside them.  
However when they got back, Mercy was waiting there for them with a very stern look on her face, she was not pleased they had gotten into so much trouble. Again. Gabriel took them to her office before as McCree put it ‘abandoned them to her’ which Genji just laughed about.  
It didn’t take long for Mercy to care for them and they had to send the young Shimada on his way before his family came out looking for him, though Genji always made it very clear he would much rather spend his days hanging out with them instead of with his family. Jack and Ana however were rather unsure about it despite Gabriel giving his word in that Genji would make a really good Blackwatch agent given his talents.  
McCree was the one walking Genji back to the city, simply because they both insisted on it given they were best friends. And Genji hated going anywhere on his own.  
“So, my dad is quite fond of you”  
“Wait what?”  
“He carried you back to the base, he only carries me if I’m dying”  
Genji felt himself grin widely at this, but not because that meant he was getting closer to his original goal, the one he had first befriended Overwatch agents for. He felt himself grin because it sent a feeling of warmth through his chest that he wasn’t used to.  
He had felt a burn in his chest when he was praised but this was different, this was something that made him feel like maybe, maybe, there was a chance for him to find love. Actual love. Not just sleeping partners but someone who would make him breakfast in bed, someone to curl up with every night.  
“You there still?”  
Genji quickly looked at McCree who seemed almost a little concerned as Genji had gotten lost in his thoughts. The young ninja just smiled and nodded his head a little.  
“Yes I am fine”  
“Alright, thought I’d killed ya with that revelation”  
Genji laughed a little at this before they were parting ways so Genji could get home without starting a war because he was being escorted by Overwatch. 

After that McCree would tell Genji this and that about Gabriel, how to get on his good side because he had realized that Genji was turning his head from just sleeping with his father, to actually loving him. And he was well aware his father needed someone and if Genji was the one then he was going to deal with his best friend possibly being another father to him.  
However it was like the world had spun on its head one night, the night when it was clear who Genji was, who mattered the most to the young ninja. 

His parents had him and Hanzo go with to make sure a shipment went out correctly and without Overwatch interference, and a bit to teach them how to handle things. Genji wasn’t a fan of this because it was work and work was not something he liked doing during the night hours.  
Genji was positioned up in the rafters of the building while Hanzo directed the small soldiers on what to do, but just like they all knew, Overwatch was sent in to stop them. Genji watched from the ceiling as a battle ensued and many people died. But worst of it was, he saw McCree and Gabriel and they were taking on the brunt of the fight.  
Genji shifted in place because he had been told to wait until they passed him and then he was to drop down and kill them but he couldn’t do that, not to them. But no one knew this was coming next. A large amber colored dragon entered the fray and Genji and Hanzo both recognized their mother’s dragon. Genji’s eyes went wide as he looked at it tearing its way through everyone until it came to the two Genji cared about.  
Hanzo was the only one of the two brothers who managed to summon his dragons which is another reason Genji was out here to see if he could do it. But their mother had grown impatient that he wasn’t doing it so she was going to finish the fight herself. Genji could hear them shouting below as the dragon tried to get at them.  
Gabriel was pulling McCree out of the way of this huge dragon that had come from nowhere, causing it’s claws to make contact with his chest. Gabriel shouted in pain and McCree turned to quickly fire at the thing which did little to nothing except annoy it. But when the two were backed to the wall is when they all heard a shout from a very familiar voice as Genji descended from the rafters.  
“Leave them alone!”  
The dragon was confused at the young Shimada interfering in the fight, it roared and Genji held his sword tightly as he stared it down.  
“I said to leave them alone”  
His mother soon made her appearance when her dragon informed her that her son was getting in the way. She scowled when she saw this because what the hell was going on here.  
“Genji! What are you doing?!”  
“Protecting the people I care about”  
His tone was firm and it showed he wasn’t going to be swayed away from this as he moved closer to the amber dragon that snarled and backed up because as it was aware it wasn’t allowed to attack the boy.  
“Gabe, take Jesse and go.”  
“And you?”  
Genji glanced back and gave a smile that said he was trying to assure them he would be alright but Gabriel’s expression said he wasn’t going to believe that. He scowled a little but nodded his head and moved to get up so he could get them out of there. But when they moved the dragon made its move to leap over Genji to get to them.  
“Ryūjin no ken o kurae!”  
The mother was shocked at the words, he was summoning his dragon but not to fight their enemies, to fight them. A moment later the green dragon circled his body and his eyes took on a bright green glow as his sword looked like it was flaming with the green energy.  
Hanzo was shocked to see his brother standing there, ready to fight their mother on behalf of these Overwatch agents. Genji’s dragon lashing out quickly to stop the amber dragon in it’s tracks. The dragon following the fluid movements of Genji’s sword as he fought the dragon himself. This was the first time he’d summoned his dragon and it was exhausting but he had to hold off his family so the other two could escape.  
Gabriel and McCree were a few feet away from the warehouse when Genji came flying backwards through the wall and landed nearby. The larger dragon tossing the young ninja’s green dragon to the ground before going after it’s host.  
“Can you?”  
“I’m going, get the kid”  
Gabriel nodded before he was drawing his guns and firing at the large dragon who quickly backed up because it hadn’t been expecting that. Gabriel quickly holstered the guns and scooped up the exhausted and badly injured Genji. The amber dragon letting out a roar and jumped at them.  
Genji couldn’t so much as swung his sword anymore but his dragon understood and it leapt from the ground to tackle the other dragon to give them more time. Genji reached out for his dragon as Gabriel carried him off after where McCree had gone.  
Genji had wanted to join them, but not like this. Not in a way that he would be forced to leave everything behind, he wanted to be able to help his family understand he needed to be a hero not a crime lord. But then he knew they wouldn’t understand he should have known this would be the only way.  
“Hey stay with me”  
Genji blinked awake when he heard Gabriel’s voice, not having realized he closed his eyes. But he was exhausted, it was like he was feeling his life force being drained. Maybe he hadn’t been meant to summon the dragon like many others who had died after summoning them.  
“Genji!”  
Gabriel was really worried now because Genji had gone limp in his arms, McCree nearly pulling them onto the waiting ship because Gabriel had slowed his movement because he was really worried the young man had just died in his arms.  
Mercy was quick to take Genji from Gabriel, assuring him that the young ninja was still alive and just needed a lot of rest and caring for so he could recuperate. 

It took days before Genji showed any signs of waking, but when he opened his eyes again Gabriel was sitting next to his bed, doing paperwork. Genji felt himself smile a little, his wounds were patched up and he could feel the dragon sleeping beside his head, Gabriel looking up and there was this look of shock and relief on his face.  
“You’re awake”  
“Mm yeah, how long was I out?”  
“A few days, how are you feeling?”  
Genji didn’t respond just smiled a little as he moved to get up, gasping a little because he was exhausted. Gabriel quickly moving to put his work aside, going to contact Mercy that Genji was awake, even while sitting down on the bed.  
Genji blinking a few times before leaning against Gabriel because he didn’t want to lay down but didn’t want to sit up either. Gabriel moving to put his arm back and around Genji’s shoulders, Genji smiling more and leaning more against him.  
“By the way, they are more than willing to let you stay now”  
“God I hope so, because I can’t go home”  
“Well you could say you are home now”  
Genji grinned more before kind of shifting so he could get his feet over the bed because he wanted to stand up now. Gabriel slowly releasing him to let him get up, though he watched him carefully because he didn’t want him to fall and get hurt. Genji looked at him before walking a little shakily.  
“Hey I got this”  
“Yeah you do”  
Genji smiled more and Gabriel gave a chuckle at the flustered expression on his face before he was getting up too. Taking a moment of thought before he pulled Genji into a close hug.  
“I’m so glad you’re alright”  
Genji’s face went a brilliant shade of red this time as he returned the hug and kind of buried his face in Gabriel’s chest. The hug lasted longer than it probably needed to but Gabriel had become attached to the young man and had nearly lost him because he was saving them.  
“Just don’t do that again”  
“Then stop getting your ass kicked”  
Gabriel laughed at that before pulling back from the hug to kiss Genji on the forehead and Genji was pretty certain that the only thing that kept him standing was a pure force of will not to look like an idiot and pass. But the happiness that flowed through him was more than he’s felt in a long time.


End file.
